Till Darkness Rises
by dlr97
Summary: Instead of Pokemon/Digimon, What would happen if those creatures were humans with different forms. Lilly was only a baby when she was put into solitary confinement to be trained. When she was 16 she was taken to three different schools to be chosen by a human. Being rejected 3 times before finally finding someone who wants to be her partner. All seems well until a darkness rises...


Chapter 1:

After years of experimenting the humans were able to create creatures with the ability to change into four different forms and evolve when they grow stronger. Each human baby was spliced with four different creatures. These creatures were placed in a solitary training until the age of 16. They are then taken to different schools. This week we were going to Silver Stake high, a school for prestigious rich kids.

The creatures are chosen by the senior students of the school and trained further. The students than battle each other choosing different forms for the selected creature.

The creature appears human like until their partner is threatened. I am one of the creatures. I am at my first stage where I only have three forms I can take. The first is 'The golden carp' A water based creature. The form I take on is a golden armored swimsuit with a white veil over my face as well as a white silk skirt. The second is 'The salamander' A fire based creature. This is the second form I can take. Changing the armor to a bright red colour. The whites were changed to a black. A red mask covered my eyes. The armor has black spikes on the shoulder pads. The last form I can take on drains my energy by a significant amount. It is called 'Angel' this form allows me to take on the characteristics of a god like form. In this form I have white bird like wings. Silver armored suite. With a silver armored mask covering my whole face. In this form I am able to fly and by using the daggers of judgment I am able to change the person I'm battling back to their original form.

"Now you don't get to choose your partners, they are the ones that choose you. If I hear you complain you will be going back to the training facility to be… Hmm lets see how do I put this? Ahh yes, you will be reprogramed." I stared at the large masculine man blabbing on about the rules and responsibilities about being a partner.

"Once your partner has chosen you, a transparent link will be placed on your wrists. The chain is only visible to you and your partner, this means you cannot go running off with someone else's partner. You will be linked by soul, if your partner is in danger the chain will glow red. Simple as that!" the large man continued to walk down the line of creatures in front of him.

He grunted. "If for any reason your partner is killed. The link binding you will be broken. But once this is broken a piece of your soul will be ripped off with it and you will die as well. However if it is the other way around it will only be you who dies. Your partner will be fine, but their soul will be damaged." He sighed as he stopped dead in the middle of the room.

"This is my only rule. Do not die!" he stood silent for a minute. Before letting out a large sigh. "Alright… Bring them in!" He yelled. A few seconds later the door creaked open and a large group of children my age walked in, some faster than others.

"Now when you are choosing your partner, make sure to ask what their form's include. As they evolve they will gain new forms and grow stronger. This will only be achieved through battling one another. Alright, go ahead choose your partners!" He yelled as the kids pushed one another aside.

A few people came up to me but didn't ask anything, they looked at me and ran away. Before I knew it I was the last one without a partner. "Well it seems your our last one again ae, Lilly." He smiled at me. This was the third time this week I had been the one without a partner.

"Lector every school I have been to the rich kids walk towards me and then they suddenly run in the opposite direction. Three times this has happened and if I don't get a partner today I will be…" I sighed and looked away.

"Hi I'm the leader of this operation… I over heard you have a spare student that needs a partner?" A tall blonde woman stopped in front of Lector. "Yes… Is there any one left that will be willing to partner up with her?"

She nodded. "Yes but he isn't exactly a good student…"

"We'll take him!" Lector said without hesitation. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Um I don't think that's a good idea…" He ignored me and continued with his conversation. "Well I'll go get him then." The lady smiled and walked off.

"What the hell Lector… I don't want to be partnered up with some weirdo!" I yelled. "I told you what would happen if any one complained." He yelled.

"Here he is… His family is one of the richest in the town. This is Nathan." She pushed the boy in front of her and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Nathan this is Lilly she is the last one to choose. If you don't you will not get another chance to choose a partner until next year."

"It's a girl…" He didn't look happy to see that I was female. "Women are weak when it comes to fighting."

"You've got a problem with me!" I yelled. Lector grabbed my shoulder. "I would say you want to fight about it but… You look weak so there would be no point." I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. "Lector let me show him what forms I can take on… So I can prove him wrong." I said looking back at him. He nodded and smiled. "Fine… Take on the form of the salamander." He said laughing.

"But you know I can change into a stronger form than that!"

He held up his hand for me to stop talking. "I have told you this once before. You are the only known person who can take on that type of form. But it is too dangerous for you to be able to control. That form is your last resort. When all else fails you use that and you know to never use it against students like yourself. But until then you are to never use that form." Lector looked at me with a serious smile.

I looked down at my feet in disappointment. "Fine…" A flash of light surrounded me as my clothes were replaced with fiery red armor. A red light covered half of my face. The light slowly faded away. I grew a long red dragon like tail with black spikes. A red light covered my hands and feet. Replacing my shoes with black, heeled boots plated with red armor. Slick red, fingerless gloves now covered my hands.

"Salamander, one of Lilly's strongest forms that she can take on. When she evolves she will be able to take on a more powerful fire type form." Lector smiled.

"So what is her weakest from?" Nathan walked closer towards me. "It's the golden carp. A water based form. In that form she will be able to battle any type of fire creature and will always prevail. However in this form she would be beaten if any other type of creature is to battle her."

"What was the one you were talking about, the one that you said was to powerful?" Nathan said with a serious tone.

Lector looked at me. "That form is called Angel. A form so powerful it can strip away the forms of another creature. It is too dangerous for her to take on every time she does a small piece of her soul will be ripped off. No other person has this form. Only her." He looked away from me.

"I'll take her." He said without hesitation. "Uhh… Nathan shouldn't you think about this?" The blonde woman said. "No I will not partner with anyone else." He stood next to me. "Are you sure?" Lector said stepping towards us. Nathan nodded in acceptance.

"There is one last thing before we link your souls. If that form is used and you are connected to her both of your soul and hers will be damaged. If the form is used more times than needed than you will be killing her and if she dies will you be able to live with the guilt?" He said leaning in closer to Nathan.

"That will not happen if she is my partner." Lector stood back and smiled. "Haha… Hear that Lilly you got yourself a partner!" he patted me on the shoulder and laughed.

"Good we can get the spells started. Everyone stand close to your partner and close your eyes." Lector raised his voice so that all of the student could hear him as they closed their eyes.

"Feel the soul of your partner, now… Use your own soul to attach your mind and body to that person by placing a chain on your wrist. A bond that can only be broken only in death."

I took a deep breath and concentrated on Nathan's soul. I could feel the chain beginning to form around my right wrist. I looked down at the sound of the chain rattling. "Once the bond is formed you can move to your first training lesson." Lector smiled gently. "Hey Lector… The chain is black. What is wrong with it?" I said running over to him.

"A black chain… Normally they are blue. It might be because of your angel form. It might be causing an interruption in the connection you have. That or your connection is weak. It doesn't really matter what colour the chain is all that matters is that its there. Now Nathan, Lilly isn't just a tool or a shield she is also a human and she is a girl. Just remember that!"

Lector smiled and walked away. "I'll see you again Lilly." He waved as he walked away with the crowd of students.

"Bye…" I sighed.

"So… Lilly hey?"

I looked back at him. "Yes that is my name."

He grunted and began to walk away. I ran after him without thinking. "Hey wait… Can I ask you a question?" I said slowing down to a walk as soon as I was next to him. He looked away from me as if he was giving me the silent treatment.

"All I wanted to ask you was why would you choose me?" I looked down at my feet in disappointment. "I'm not the best person to be partners with. I mean I can't even control my strongest form."

He still didn't answer me.

For the whole school day he didn't talk to me. It was like I was imaginary. He wouldn't look at me for more than one second. I sighed as we left the school grounds in silence.

"Alright that's it I can't take it any more…" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to my face. His silky black hair swayed in the cool breeze, revealing his bright blue eyes. His lip was pierced with a black metal hoop, spiked ends.

"What is your problem?" I said shaking him back and forth to get him to say something. But he just looked me in the eyes with an evil look, as if he didn't want me to be his partner or even his friend. He had no emotion.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I released his shirt and stepped back giving him some space. He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath. "No it's alright everyone wants to fight me at some point." He stopped in front of a large building and opened the large spiked gate. "We're already here."

He closed the gate gently behind me, making no sound I followed him through to a large room with a king sized double bed. My eyes widened at the silk sheets spread out over the bed and the feathered pillows leaning against the bed frame. "Wow, this is really nice. Whose room is this?" My mouth was gaped open.

"It's mine… Here you can put your stuff down." All of a sudden he seemed so polite, yet he didn't smile. I walked over and placed my bag on the floor. "I'll go get some food." He said bluntly before closing the door.

I sat down on the bed feeling the silk sheets underneath my hands. "So nice, I have never seen things like this before. Silk sheets and feathered pillows are so nice."

I spread my arms and threw my body down on the bed. The mattress was in perfect condition. No lumps or springs puncturing your body as you slept. "I never had this kind of stuff when I was in training. I was only allowed a pillow to sleep on and it wasn't even a real pillow." I sighed and sat up.

"I wonder what's taking Nathan so long." I left the room and wondered around the halls. "Great now I'm lost… These people with big houses sure don't look happy…"

"What were you thinking?" A loud voice echoed from behind a large double door. "I forbade you to get one and what did you do… You disobeyed me!"

I opened the door slightly and peered in. Nathan was sitting still on a black chair facing towards a large figure. "Take it back!" the large man yelled. Nathan stood to his feet. "No father." he said in a calm tone.

The large man raised his hand. "What did you just say?" He yelled. I slowly opened the door more to get a better view of the situation. "I said No father, this was my choice and mine alone." Nathan said with a natural tone. The man raised his hand higher.

My heart began to beat faster as I ran into the room without thinking. I stood in front of Nathan with my arms out protecting him as his father slapped me. I couldn't move my body it was like I was paralyzed form shock.

"How could you?" I mumbled.

"What the hell is this?" the man said grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"How could you do this to your own son?" Tears began to roll down my dry cheeks and drip off my chin leaving small wet lines on my face. I could feel the anger build up inside me as a bright red light glowed around me. I could feel the fiery red armor press onto my skin.

"Salamander?" Nathan said confused as the transformation was completed.

"I only hurt those Nathan orders me to." I said pulling a red dagger from the palm of my right hand. The chain rattled against my armor as I waited for orders from Nathan.

"You cannot do anything unless my son tells you. That must mean you have the chain linking your souls together."

"Actually it's body, mind and soul… You would know that if you chose a partner instead of focusing on money all of the time!" Nathan yelled.

"If you hurt her you're hurting me as well. But you don't mind do you! As long as you can hit something you don't care! If you even lay one more hand on her I will order her to attack and when she is done there will be nothing left!"

I leaned in to the man that was now holding my armor. "Listen to your son, he is the one who gives the orders. This is one of my most powerful forms. If I attack there will be nothing left other than a pile of ash."

"Nathan I'm you father, I am the one who gives the orders around here!" He yelled letting go of my armor. I stepped back.

"Let me ask you something… If you give the orders and I break the soul link. Will you be happy?" I stood my ground in front of Nathan waiting for his father to answer me.

"Yes…" He smiled. "Alright… I can break the chain but doing so will kill your son." I grabbed the chain around my wrist and pulled on it. "You wouldn't risk it…"

"I was born to protect your son, even if that means I must give my life for him." I changed back to my normal form. "Nathan I told you and your brother that you were going to be the one that takes over my business. Not him… You. What do you think your brother is going to say about this? Huh!"

Nathan stood emotionless with his hands by his sides. "He has one as well…" He mumbled. His father stepped closer to him but I continued to stand in between them. "What?" He said through his teeth.

"He has one as well. So it's not just me. It's him as well."

His father began to breath heavier as he grew tiresome of anger. "Just go. Keep that insolent creature if you wish. But do not expect me to do anything else for you ever again." He sat down flicking his hand to tell us to leave.

I felt sorry for him. His own son was scared of him. But where is the mother in all of this?

I turned and faced Nathan before walking out with him. He closed the door softly behind us and slid down the wood till he hit the floor. He sat there in silence for a minute before he started to get on my nerves. I squatted down and looked at him in the eyes.

"Your father is a nice man, he loves you and that's all there is to it." I smiled gently.

"If he was so nice than why would he hit me and my brother? Why would I have to hide in a cupboard to get away from his abuse? Why would he never respect my decisions?"

Even though Nathan had been through all of this he didn't look sad or happy. I have spent a whole day with him and I haven't seen him smile. I sat down on the ground in front of him. "I cannot tell you that its because he is your father and because he doesn't know how to show his love. Why because I never grew up with parents. Instead I was training day in and day out for the moment you chose me as your partner. So I'm sorry I cannot answer those questions… You have to answer them for yourself." He closed his eyes and stood up. "Thank you… No one has ever stood up to my father like that. Not since my mum had left." I got up off the ground and dusted myself off. "Well someone had to or else…" I could feel a warm touch of someone else around me.

Nathan had wrapped his arms around me. "What are you doing?" I asked at the weird gesture. "I'm hugging you to say thank you." He stepped back from me with a confused look. "Don't you know what a hug is?" He asked. I shook my head "no, so it is a way of saying thank you?" I said tilting my head slightly. He nodded and began to walk away.

"Hey what about the food you promised me?" I yelled running after him.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask, what do you eat?"

"Well when I was in training facility all they fed me was sweet things like cakes and chocolates."

"How are you still alive?"

"Oh well I'm human but I'm not. It was the only thing I can eat. I know its weird but that's just the way they set things out there and after a few years your body starts getting used to it."

Finally the carpet floor had ended and the tiles began. A soft cream colour for both the walls and tiles was easy on the eyes. The kitchen however was beautiful. The bench was marble""


End file.
